How Will We Know?
by xxxShi.Ro
Summary: After an arrest, Conan finds himself staring at Takagi. Actually he's been doing that a lot lately as well as thinking about him. He wonders why?


**A little rant from my mind after watching episode 405. It's mostly not-even-fluff. LOL**

**ConanXTakagi, kinda. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Apologize to Hiromatsu-kun, Sakurada-san," Takagi-keiji demanded, his voice firm, "While it's true suspecting the first to find the body is an elementary principle of investigation, it can also lead to wrong conclusions. That's why it's absolutely UNACCEPTABLE for a police officer to be biased."<p>

Takagi looked Sakurada straight in the eyes, holding his gaze until insistence seemed to break through the other's shell, wearing down his pride and letting him see the truth of Takagi's words. The expression on Sakurada's face became somewhat ashamed, and acknowledging his mistake he bowed his head before Hiromatsu and apologized. Takagi then bowed and thanked the other officer as he took his leave with Mizuhara-san.

At that moment, when Conan looked at Takagi, he was shining. He stared at the man, a peaceful smile on his face, thinking, "You were incredible, Takagi-keiji. Really great."

He was still transfixed on the officer, his heart filled with warmth as he gazed at the older man. Was it because of the pride he felt that his friend was such a noble person? Was it happiness that he was a competent investigator who also searched for the one truth? What was it? Conan wasn't sure, but he didn't really think about it, he just kept beaming up at Takagi-kun.

He was pulled out of his trance by Takagi's voice.

"So, Conan-kun, we should head out," the other said, his innocent little smile back in place. Conan thought for a moment that both faces were so wonderful, the one he had shown previously with eyes full of determination and morality, his jaw set, his piercing gaze, and the one he now wore, his shy smile, which extended all the way to his eyes, which were filled with kindness. Yes both expressions were great, and both were so very Takagi.

Conan followed the older man away from the crime scene.

* * *

><p>"So where are you off to, Takagi-keiji," Conan asked in his childlike voice, not really realizing that he had not had to try to sound so chipper and interested.<p>

"Well… I was actually supposed to be off today, but everyone else was busy, so Megure-keibu asked me to handle that case. I guess I'm free for the rest of the day," he said happily, "What about you Conan-kun? Why were you at the murder scene, alone?"

"I was out for a walk and I saw people gathering at the scene so I came to check it out, " the chibi-tantei replied, "Ran-nee-chan is on a school trip for the weekend and Shounen Tantei-tachi are all busy with family stuff."

"Oh, so what are your plans for the day?"

"Nothing much Takagi-keiji," the youngster beamed, "Ne, Takagi-keiji! Are there any interesting cases that happened recently?"

Conan was putting on the kiddie act for real now, sparing no elements of cute, hyper and inquisitive. He figured he might as well use this time to see if he could get a little information on if anything possibly linked to the black organization might be going on.

"Well there was a fire last week, at a scientist's country lodge. He was in at the time of the fire, and he perished. It seems to be arson, but we can't get any definitive leads."

_Well, that merits looking into_, Conan made a mental note of the case.

"So what was the scene like, what have you all f – "

_**Grrrrrr**_.

Conan blushed as his tummy grumbled. Takagi-kun laughed, saying, "How about we get some lunch before we start discussing cases of arson, ne Conan-kun?" his cute smile still plastered across his face.

Conan agreed, still feeling a little embarrassed – _why?_ – and realizing just how hungry he was. He had run out of the house without breakfast that morning, to go check up on Haibara's progress. Sadly, there was nothing new to hear.

They stopped at a fast food outlet and Takagi asked Conan, "Are burgers okay?"

Conan nodded enthusiastically.

After lunch, the duo found themselves outside of Tropical Land. How?

Well, being who they were, lunch did not go uninterrupted. As Conan was finishing up his fries, Takagi still half way through his burger, there was a robbery at the fast food outlet. The robber was chased and apprehended fairly easy by the officer and his little detective companion, chased to the vicinity of Tropical Land that is.

Conan was facing Tropical Land, gazing, but not really looking at the place, which was strange since it always drew extra attention from him since _the incident_. No, he was just thinking, replaying in his head the way in which Takagi-keiji sprang into action, the bravery, the decisiveness…

_The cashier gasped. Both Conan and Takagi's head swiveled at the same time to see what the matter was. A blond man wearing sunglasses was at the cashier, a gun pointed at her head. Both boys made to move to her aid, but the robber yelled, "Make a move and I blow her head off." He ordered the girl to empty the money into a bag, eyes still on Takagi. _

_Conan could see the calculating look in Takagi's eyes. He was waiting for the man to turn, to pull out his own gun and possibly shoot the other's gun from his hand. He was trying to work out the timing and the angle so that no one else got hurt, either from retaliation by the gunman if he noticed, or if Takagi did not successfully disarm him; or from his own bullet. Conan silently cursed getting his watch damaged in a case the previous day, it was currently sitting on Hakase's desk waiting to be repaired. _

_When the man was occupied, seeing to it that he was given every last cent of the restaurant's earnings, Takagi acted. Conan had been powering up his shoes as well since the man had turned away. If Takagi-keiji missed, his football would be coming up right behind to dispose of the other's gun._

_As Takagi drew his gun, Conan heard it clatter to the floor soon after. Another of the restaurant's customers, now known to be an accomplice, had Takagi in a headlock. The one at the counter turned around, his gun aimed at the officer. Conan acted. He opted to aim the ball to knock the gun out of the man's hand, rather than his usual aim-for-the-face-and-knock-out technique. This was because, while the man was being knocked out, he could still pull the trigger. It was best to separate him from the gun._

_Conan's aim was true and the gun went flying. He heard sounds of scuffle behind him. Takagi had successfully fought off and disarmed his captor who at some point had pulled a gun on him. He was cuffing the man, when the other grabbed the bag and ran out of the restaurant. _

_Conan gave chase, his legs never known to be hesitant at a time like this. However, he was not the first to do so. Somehow, Takagi had cuffed the man, picked up one of the fallen guns, dialed the station and oriented himself, and still managed to beat the chibi-tantei out the door by a hair's breadth._

_They gave chase to the criminal, no hesitance in Takagi's purposeful strides, fires burning in his eyes. It was as if the world outside of him and his prey did not exist. His longer legs gave him an advantage over Conan. Approaching the criminal first, he threw himself forward, without knowing if the man had any other weapons, tackling the man to the ground and knocking the bag out of his hands. His hold wasn't secure enough however and the robber escaped his grip, running for the bag. He aimed his gun at the criminal, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. It was a fake, _he had picked up one of the robber's guns and it was a fake_. He tossed it aside, and Conan could practically hear him mentally berating himself, whilst still trying to focus his full attention to the situation at hand._

_Conan had at this point caught up, and sent the bag skidding even further out of reach, readying his shoes once more for his signature kick of justice. However the robber did not go after the bag, seeing Takagi coming at him once more, he grabbed the tiny detective, pulling a knife on the small boy._

"_If you don't want him to die, don't take another step closer." Conan could feel the cold steel of the knife pressed against his neck._

_Conan knew the look; the look of startle, a bit flustered, but determined. Yes, Takagi would be determined to ensure the child's safety, with his slight internal panic at the hostage situation. After the child was safe, he would resume his chase to apprehend the criminal. Takagi-keiji was always like that, naïve, innocent, noble and still competent. Conan didn't see the look this time. _

_He had seen the initial startle when he was caught, he could see the worry and concern in the depths of those blue orbs, but he could also see that calculating look from the moment he had been caught. And still, all of this was hidden far below. What the surface showed was as hard as steel, unwavering. Conan would call it a cold gaze, except it was so very hot; a burning intensity that Conan was sure should have incinerated his captor by now. Maybe if the man was looking Takagi in the eye he would have felt it too. This was it, the other face of Takagi, and right now it showed that he was no novice, the once rookie officer had matured quite a bit._

_Takagi looked at the man, fires of rage and disgust clearly visible in his eyes. He made no move to advance._

"_Throw the bag to me," the crook demanded, as he backed further away from Takagi, the knife still pressed firmly against Conan's neck._

_For the first time, Takagi tore his gaze from the robber, lowering it to meet Conan's. Their eyes met, and Takagi's glance spoke of reassurance. Conan's did as well. The keibu walked toward the bag, putting up a defeated front._

_He hefted the bag, and tossed it toward the robber. Conan and the robber both looked at the bag make an arc… straight above their heads. It passed them, heading for the flowing water course behind them that held a large amount water being filled from and distributed too Tropical Land's water based rides._

_The thief tossed Conan aside unceremoniously, and made to run after the bag, but Takagi who had already started making his way toward them when they were locked on the bag's course gave chase, catching up in no time._

_With a secure hold this time, he took down the man, apprehending him with ease. He had nodded to Conan triumphantly, who had already aimed a football at the bag, knocking it off its course._

_The robber and his interruption disappeared with the fading police sirens, Takagi-keiji's innocent smile on his face once more, as he looked over Conan to ensure he was okay._

"Conan-kun," Conan was pulled from his memories, "You want to go to Tropical Land huh?"

"Eh?" Conan realized he had been staring wistfully in the direction of Tropical Land while reliving the last few minutes, "Oh… no, no… It's quite alright Takagi-san," he insisted, waving his palms to indicate no.

"Come on, it's okay, my treat to make up for dragging you into this," he beamed, pulling Conan by the hand, this time quite literally dragging him into the amusement park. He looked down at Conan, "Plus I kinda want to go, turn this day off into something fun," he added, childlike bliss on his face.

_I wonder which one of us is more of a kid here_, Conan thought.

Takagi continued, "plus the last time I was here wasn't all that fun," Conan saw a sad yet pensive look cross his face for a moment, before it was followed by a wide grin, "Come on, let's go!"

_Well, might as well have some fun,_ Conan thought, following along, quite happily even if he wouldn't admit it.

* * *

><p>"…and then KID… ah, well no, never mind," Takagi said, rubbing his head sheepishly with a slight blush on his face.<p>

Conan and Takagi had ridden a few of the rides and were sitting down for a bit. They had made conversation about random things they had seen, both of them [mostly Conan] spouting random trivia about things around them, which led them down different conversation paths. They had even talked about themselves, well Conan had avoided this as much as possible, so Takagi did most of the talking on this subject, narrating away. He was apparently quite the chatterbox Conan noted with a smile, but Conan was enjoying the random stories that came up.

Takagi was currently regaling Conan with a tale from a time he had somehow ended up on the KID task force, because Nakamori had demanded extra help after KID had caused some of his task force to catch colds due to a prank at a recent heist. He had said that each division could spare a member. Megure Keibu was away on a case then, and the other males in the department had conspired to get Takagi away from Sato for the day.

"Come on Takagi-kun, tell me!" he demanded, not in his fake overly childish tones, but with genuine interest. He didn't even register that he referred to him as Takagi-kun; if the man himself did, he showed no indication. He had not used the child façade for a while, somehow talking comfortably as he normally would to the older man.

"Heh… hmm, how about another story?" Takagi asked flustered, trying to change the topic.

"After you end this one properly!" Conan pouted. _Did he just pout? Well he was a kid_, he assured himself, _he was playing the part_.

"Well… he uh… _hekissedme_." Takagi said the last part really quickly Conan barely made it out, barely.

He sputtered, "Kid did WHAT?"

He didn't know why he felt the sudden slight urge to strangle KID, as he found the story very funny. Okay he lied, he did know.

Shinichi had realized for a while now that he had started to notice Takagi Wataru more. He realized that he was considering the man a dependable officer as well as a friend. He had also realized it wasn't just that he noticed Takagi more, but that he took an active interest in him. At first he thought the reason he perked up when he saw Takagi, or heard his name was because he was looking forward to a case or something of the sort, but he later came to realize, case or no case, it made no difference. He guessed he really did start to see Takagi as a close friend, one he enjoyed being around. He supposed friends could be protective of friends, that's why he wanted to strangle KID, right?

Despite his thoughts of wrapping a certain phantom thief's string of handkerchiefs around its owners neck, Conan was laughing at the story. Takagi-keiji starting chuckling too.

"What other fun cases did I miss Takagi-keiji?"

"Well, there was the time I met Kudo Shinichi, he was a very brilliant young man…" and Takagi launched into the tale.

"All in all, I was very impressed, no, inspired. He was fascinating to see at work," Takagi finished unaware of the slightly pink tint to his cheeks.

Conan had listened to the man speak so well of him. He couldn't help but smile. He put that look of awe, and that glowing smile on the officer's face, even if it was as Shinichi, and it filled him with joy to know that.

"Actually, Conan-kun, I get the same feeling from you. You're just as sharp and… inspiring," he said.

"Conan-kun?"

"Hai,"

"Um… well…" Conan looked at the detective, waiting for the question, "uh… heheh, never mind," he finished, looking like when he failed to ask Sato-san out.

The look he had when he began speaking was different though, it was the look he had at _that time_. Conan could still hear the words, _**Who are you?**_

He had promised the man he'd tell him in the afterlife and if he had his way, Takagi Wataru was not seeing even the map to the afterlife any time soon.

Conan sighed mentally. _He was still lying to himself wasn't he?_ It wasn't over protective. He was _jealous_ of KID. KID had gotten a chance to do _**that**_, even if it was a prank. Shinichi looked at Takagi's lips while he spoke, they looked so soft, placed so perfectly on his handsome face. Yes, Shinichi had had a slight crush on Takagi a while now, though it took him a while to notice, oblivious to his feelings as he was. But today he had realized it was true, he had a crush on the young officer, and unfortunately maybe even more than that.

Yes it was unfortunate, unfortunate, because if it was more, it would be harder to squash, it would hurt more. Unfortunate, because he was stuck in the body of a seven year old, because the man in question had a love interest, because the love interest was interested right back, because… and the list went on.

Conan groaned audibly.

"Conan-kun, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine Takagi-san, don't worry."

He frowned, "Are you sure? Let me get you some water, I was going for ice cream, but maybe we shouldn't," he said a little disappointedly, getting up to buy the small boy some water. Yes if he remembered correctly, his keiji liked sweets.

Conan looked at the ice cream man, getting up to make his way toward him.

When Takagi came back, water in hand, he was greeted by a smiling Conan, hand outstretched toward him. At the end of that little hand was a chocolate ice cream.

"I'm fine Takagi-keiji, let's have some ice cream," the boy beamed radiantly.

Shocked, Takagi gratefully accepted the ice cream and happily licked away.

"That was so good!" he exclaimed, looking up at the sky when he was done, "I had so much fun today, it was so relaxing. Not like when I had come with Sato-san."

Conan stopped mid-lick. "Eh?"

Realizing what he said, Takagi's eyes widened comically, "Err.. no, um… it was nothing."

He was waving his hands frantically in denial. _How very Takagi._ Conan would have laughed, if he wasn't intent to press further.

He levelled a stare at Takagi, the kind of stare that usually made the criminal confess. Takagi caved.

"Look, Conan-kun, I know you and the rest of the shounen tantei are rooting for me and Sato-san, but I don't think that's gonna work out."

"Are you giving up?" Conan asked, his voice dead serious. The man he knew was not a quitter. If Takagi was losing faith, he would talk him back to his senses, even if it meant talking him into Sato's arms, away from Shinichi.

"Eh? No, no Conan-kun, it's not like that," he responded, chuckling.

Conan was confused, the response didn't seem like a lie. So Takagi wasn't giving up? What was it then?

"Did she reject you? Wait no, that's not right, you two were already going out. Did she dump you?"

Takagi mock glared at Conan, then flicked him on the forehead. With a next chuckle he said, "No, she didn't, but we did break up."

Conan was shocked, wasn't Takagi in love with Sato and didn't she feel the same? Wasn't he prepared to get engaged the other day when he thought he was being transferred?

"Why? I'm sure you two can fix the problem, it'll be fine," he insisted.

Takagi smiled, a radiant, sincere smile, "It's not like that Conan-kun. I know what you're probably thinking. You probably think it's one of those situations where we think it can't work for some reason, or we decide it will be better this way, or there's some little misunderstanding, but we still love each other. That's not it. There's nothing to fix… this, us not being a couple, this isn't broken."

"I… I don't understand," Conan said.

"I'd say you'll understand when you're older, but maybe you won't," he said, "The only thing I can say, is sometimes people think they like each other, maybe they do but it's not the right kind of like, you know? But because we aren't really sure what this 'love' we are all searching for is, we get mistaken. We fool ourselves into believing that we've found it, and we think there's a certain way things are surely meant to go from here, and that blinds us to our true feelings sometimes… you probably can't follow this. I'm sorry, I'm rambling," he apologized, wiping some ice cream off Conan's face, and handing him a napkin to wipe his hands where his ice cream was currently melting as he listened to the older man.

Oh, but Conan could follow. He had always been with Ran, she was his best friend. And over time, he thought his liking of her was love. It didn't help that everyone always said they would end up together. So in the end he always thought they were meant to be together. Even when his feelings started wavering a bit, he didn't notice, because in his head it was he and Ran who would run off into the sunset. It was only of recent that he actually started examining is feelings. Maybe it was from being Conan for so long, maybe it was the endless subconscious questions he posed to himself when he developed his crush on Takagi. Whatever it was, it made him ask himself, _Did he love Ran?_

The answer was yes but no. He loved her, she was one of his most important people, she was a big part of his life, someone he would give almost anything to make happy. The problem was _how_ he loved her. She was family. She was his beloved family. Looking at the comfort and closeness they always shared, he saw now what it was. Although he had long since tricked himself into believing that he and Ran would get married and live happily ever after, now he knew, if he had not had preconceived notions, he would have understood his feelings better. Whether it was a change in feelings, or something that just was never there, he knew, he did not love Ran in the "I want to marry you" sort of way, and that was a feeling he wanted to find.

All of this brought another question to mind however. _If we can be so easily fooled, how do we know when we're not being fooled?_

He voiced the question, taking Takagi off guard. Composing himself, he thought for a while.

"I guess you'll feel the difference? Not knowing what we're looking for, these little feelings trick us, but when it's real, the feeling will be so much more. We'll look back on the others, and realize there was no doubt that those weren't IT. And if that doesn't work, like if you hit true love from the get-go, or early on, well the mere fact that there never comes a point where you stop and ask, _'Is this really it? Should I look over these feelings?'_ or if you do look over these feelings and can answer confidently _'This is definitely something worthwhile'_ isn't that happily ever after right there?"

He was shining; looking Conan in the eyes, but somehow looking beyond, speaking to both himself and the other. Conan couldn't tear his eyes away. They were lost in the moment… then Takagi began to blush and looked away, muttering, "or something like that… em… heh…"

With one last ride, Conan went through what Takagi said committing the whole moment to memory. _Well this certainly seemed like an uncertain business didn't it?_ But one thing was certain, he couldn't wait to be Kudo Shinichi again, even more so than before.

He ran after Takagi to the ride, thinking to himself that he would try to spend more time with the officer if it presented itself, maybe he could even get 'Shinichi-niichan' to help out on some cases. He wasn't sure where things could or would go with Takagi, but he knew for certain he at least enjoyed the other's company, and then some. So as long as it remained so, he would indulge in said company when he could. He had a feeling that he had already found IT though, but all there was to do was to wait and see how his feelings grew. Hopefully, if these feelings were indeed real, they would someday be mutual. Shinichi wanted to believe that at least in the matters of the heart, all things happened as they should, so he would trust to wait and see.

* * *

><p>Shinichi had had trouble sleeping for some nights now. After the day at Tropical land however he felt he would sleep well tonight. He was properly tired out, and his mind felt a bit at ease. Until then, he would sit in the passenger seat and look on contentedly as the happy young man who was driving chattered away.<p>

"Conan-kun," Conan felt a gentle shake.

He opened his eyes, stretching as he did so.

"Mmmm?"

Takagi giggled, "You're home. You fell asleep on the way."

Conan woke up properly. They were home.

"Thanks for the fun day Takagi-keiji!"

"I had a lot of fun too, thanks Conan-kun. I even leaned a bunch of stuff from you. I should start watching the same channels you do, maybe I'll learn as much!" he responded, characteristic smile in place.

"Hey tomorrow I'm reviewing that arson case you were interested in. if you want you can come with, it shouldn't be much of a problem, it's just me and Chiba, he won't mind. Maybe you'll get a good clue for us again," Takagi asked happily.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Conan responded jovially.

_How lucky was this?_ He might get a chance to check up on the leads to the Black Organization, and spend more time with Takagi-kun. But mostly check up on the organization. At least that's what he said to justify how happy he was at the offer. Which reminded him, all the more reason to take out the B.O. sooner, so he can be Shinichi, and not fear for his loved ones, especially since his newest addition to the list of those near and dear seemed pretty sharp; he'd have to be carefully with his secret from now on.

On impulse he flung his little arms around Takagi and hugged tightly.

"Thanks again Takagi-keiji," he said, as he ran out the car, smile reminiscent of a crescent moon. He felt a little guilty for using his child form to take advantage of the situation and sneak a hug – _one blissful hug _– but at the same time, he felt accomplished. Hey he might as well get one or two rewards for being stuck like this.

"What on earth are you grinning at?" Kogoro asked when Conan entered.

"Nothing, by the way, there's drool on you picture of Youko-chan, ojisan," he chirped happily as he scampered to change and get back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, how will he break his revelations about his feelings to Ran when that time comes? When he gets off his initial Takagi high, that thought will probably give him even more sleepless nights xD<strong>

**I plan to do a longer story about the two them soon. This is just to get them off my mind until then. Worry not, unlike this, the story will actually have story in it, and things will be explained, and will have more basis. And I won't ramble on and get nowhere like I did here.**


End file.
